


NaruSaku Week 2018

by kakaankohatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NaruSaku Week 2018, narusaku week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaankohatake/pseuds/kakaankohatake
Summary: A collection of works from narusaku week 2018!





	1. Day 1- Again

A long while has passed since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War. With all the peace going around the continent, many shinobi have taken the chance to relax and some even decided to start families.

Sakura on the other hand wasn't looking to start a family just yet. Oh no, she was at the top of her game after all. Head of the Hospital, head of a new project to help children deal with the aftermath of the war... Everything was going in her favor.

That is except for love.

With everything that happened, her feelings for a certain wandering shinobi have changed drastically. She still cares for Sasuke as a friend, but her love for him... it wasn't the same.

Her eyes have been opened. Sure it hurt for a while there, but she eventually got over it. Having Sasuke as a teammate and close friend was all that truly mattered.

She smiles at the thought of the team when Sasuke came back for a briefing during his trip for finding himself. They all went out for ramen during his little stay and Sakura glances between him, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and even Kakashi. Sighing happily, she rests her chin on her hand and closes her eyes. This really is the best.

But, something popped into her head. Looking to Naruto and his extremely bright smile that could light up the world, she smiles again, but softer this time as her heart skipped a beat. She should ask him, but... it could wait til later. She could ask Kakashi since he's right next to her.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi looks over with both eyes away from his beloved novel, "Mm?"

"Would you do all this again? I mean, training us the way you did?"

Humming softly, the older Jonin closes his green book and taps the binding gently against the table in front of him. "Now that is an interesting question. I'd have to say yes and no. I definitely wouldn't be as naïve as I was if I tried to do it again. And I'd definitely pay attention to each and every one of you. Rather than just one."

Sakura smirks at that. "Would you have gone out with Anko-sensei earlier on too?"

Kakashi sputters and blushes faintly and that was just what Sakura wanted to hear.

Turning her attention away from her sensei, Sakura asks everyone aside from Naruto. They pretty much gave the same answers, which doesn't surprise her.

After their dinner, they went their separate ways, but Sakura told Naruto to walk with her as they went towards her apartment.

"So, Naruto... I know you heard me asking everything questions..."

Naruto nods enthusiastically. "Uh, yeah duh! You didn't even ask me! That's not cool, Sakura-chan, ya know?"

Sakura laughs. "I wanted to ask you when we were by ourselves. Since the promise I asked you to keep was made just between the two of us..” She smiles faintly as she glances forward, not making any sort of eye contact. 

This causes Naruto to look at her with a curious glance. He blinks a few times then crosses his arms up and behind his head. “Well... aren’t you gonna ask me, Sakura-chan?”

She adjusts her side swept bangs then grasps her hands behind her, she takes an exaggerated step and walks backwards to look at him. The smile still on her flawless features. “Naruto, would you have gone through all of this, again, for me? To keep the promise you made to me all those years ago?”

Stopping in his tracks, Naruto looks to the ground. This causes Sakura to stop too as she stares, waiting for him to do something.... say something. Anything. Her heart nearly stops as she worries that all the stress of the promise he made was too much and he wouldn’t want to do it again. 

But then again, that’s just not in his nature.  
Next thing she knows, his lips is on hers. She stares at him wide eyed. However, the want to hit him or pull away doesn’t occur. Sakura’s eyes close as she leans forward slightly, but as it turns out, Naruto’s the one to pull away. She looks directly into his eyes. 

“Sakura-chan... I’d always do anything for you. If I had to do my promise over? I’ll always do it. Again and again. That’s my nindo, ya know? I never go back on my word.” Naruto gives her his signature toothy smile. 

Her eyes go wide as she brings a hand to her mouth to hide how happy that makes her to hear this. Naruto is definitely someone she can always count on. “Na-Naruto... Thank you.”  
Then they both heard a coughing noise and glance over to the left to see Kakashi with a shit-eating grin under his mask. 

“Well, looks like Tenzo owes me 500 ryo. Thank you, Naruto.”

With a look of exasperation, they both groaned at their sensei. 

“What? We both bet to see who would kiss who first. And I won. So, thank you, Naruto. Again.”

Sakura mumbles under her breath then crosses her arms, trying to look away and hide her blush. 

“You’re the worst, Kakashi-sensei...” Naruto mumbled out as he too tries to hide his blush.


	2. Day 2- Change

“Sakura-chan!” Naruto calls out as joyous as ever to his ever loving girlfriend. He beams brightly as he skids to a stop right next to her, a cloud of dirt dust blows past them causing Sakura to cough a bit. 

“Geez, Naruto… Can’t you calm down just a little bit? You’re going to cause anyone within a mile radius to go into a coughing fit. You’ll never change, will you?” Even after reprimanding him, Sakura can’t help but smile at the blond idiot. Kami, she loves him so much and she can’t believe how much has changed between the two of them. 

From arguing to friends to best friends to finally being together. 

She wouldn’t change how they progressed for anything in the world. 

But, she would have changed one thing… Her realization of her feelings for Naruto…

Suddenly, she felt her hand being grasped and this breaks her from her thoughts. Glancing downwards, her eyes shoot up and she blinks a few times.

“Sakura-chan, if I changed, I wouldn’t be me and you wouldn’t be madly in love with me,” Naruto starts and smiles, “Besides, I add some spice to your life, ya know?”

With a soft giggle, Sakura shakes her head then looks to the blond lovingly. “Naruto, we’re shinobi. Our lives have plenty of spice in them.” Just as she was going in to kiss him, a cough interrupts her, and both Sakura and Naruto look over to see Sasuke leaning against a wall.

“Kami, you’re both so… sappy. You’ll never change,” he states to the both of them and shifts off of the wall to join his team.

“As if, Sasuke. If we changed, you wouldn’t love us! Now we add something to your life! Your life would be bland and boring without us!” Naruto grins.

Scoffing softly, Sasuke can’t help but smile. “I suppose so, idiot.” Closing his eyes, he hums gently. “You two are my closest bonds after all,” Sasuke adds on.

This causes Sakura and Naruto to gasp then wrap their arms around him in a hug. “Aw, Sasuke!” They both say in unison.

Sasuke goes slightly red and is suddenly glad that part of his face is hidden by his bangs. “I was right about you two never changing. You’re both idiots…”

Sakura glances up. “But would you trade us for the world?”

Sasuke pauses, thinks, and shakes his head. “Surprisingly… no.”

Naruto beams and breaks away from the hug. “Let’s get some ramen! It’s been a while since the three of us ate together!”

“Ramen? Seriously? Your diet STILL hasn’t changed, idiot.” Sasuke quietly adds, but does follow suite to get a bowl with his friends.

Hopefully they won’t get too lovey dovey, otherwise, Sasuke might start feeling like a third wheel.


	3. Day 3- Blessing

Naruto had always talked about someday marrying the girl of his dreams.

Before they were together, Sakura had a twinge of jealously whenever she hears him. But that wasn't right... She was supposed to love Sasuke. Why would she care who Naruto married?

After everything they been through, her feelings changed. She was no longer the scared twelve-year-old kunoichi who relied on others.

No.

She was a prominent member of Team Kakashi, a student of Tsunade, and one hell of a medical ninja. And with those changes, her feelings for her two teammates changed drastically. Her love for Sasuke turned into caring for her teammate and wanting to bring him home. Her love for Naruto?

Well...

She has been thinking about asking Naruto to marry him. Yeah, she knows it's customary for the guy to ask but, their relationship isn't all that normal anyways.

Sakura asked her parents for advice. She even asked Kakashi as well. They told her things she already knew.

One thing was missing. And she knew exactly what that was supposed to be after her chat with the three.

As she walked up the steps to the cemetary, Sakura steeled herself. Hopefully this wasn't too weird. Of course she talked to her deceased family, however... this is Naruto's parents she's seeing.

Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato.

Both are great in their own rights and she can't believe she's asking them for their blessings to marry their son.

Feeling her face burn, she took a deep breath and walked to the grave markers with the deceased names on them. Finding them, she clasped her hands together gently and did a little prayer.

"Okay..." she whispered to herself and knelt down between the two blocks of stone. "Yondaime-sama... Kushina-san... I have... well, a weird request..." Sakura paused to take another deep breath and continued forward with her request. "I... really love your son, Naruto... I mean, of course you know who he is. Ah..." She felt her cheeks burn again.

"Let me just... cut to the chase. I want to marry him, but, I want your blessings first. So please... I hope you can hear this and I hope you're fine with this too," Sakura finished then closed her eyes to see if, well, anything would happen.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through her hair. 'What...?' Fixing her bangs, she stood up, and glanced around.

"Kushina-san? Yondaime-sama?"

A grin formed on her features as she bowed to the graves.

"I promise to continue taking good care of him," she adds on, remembering Minato's request to 'please take care of my son' during the war. She'd always be there for him, nothing will change that.

Just as she finished, she heard a familiar yell. Dashing from the cemetary, she spied Naruto training with some upcoming and promising new Genin. Smiling towards her boyfriend, she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso, which caused him to squeak out in surprise.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?" He squeaked out, face flushed red.

Sakura can't help but laugh, shaking her head. "Oh, I was in the area doing a few errands... Heard you and came running to see what you were doing." She glances down towards the young kids and smiles brightly.

Naruto's head tilted to the side. "Errands all the way over here? Are you sure--?"

With a sigh, she shook her head. "Yes, Naruto I'm sure... Anyways, be sure to come over to my apartment. I have... something I want to discuss with you. I'll leave you to your training!"

Naruto waved as Sakura left and turned towards the academy students who were all making goo goo eyes and kissing faces towards him.

"Naruto and Sakura sitting in a tree...!" They all cried out.

"Ah, shut up and let's get back to training!"


	4. Day 4- Teaching

There were whines coming from Naruto's three Genin behind him. He turned around to see the two boys and girl all scratched up from saving a runaway cat.

"Wow, guys, you look just as bad as I did when I tried to catch cats, ya know?" Naruto snickers placing his bandaged hand up to his face to cover up the sounds.

"Naruto-sensei! You told us this mission would be cool! We all just got scratched up to hell!" Ame cried out then glanced to the cat, which his female teammate, Enoki, was holding.

"Yeah, Naruto-sensei... I know we've only been Genin for a short while but... are we only doing these kinds of missions? I mean, can't we do something... slightly more challenging?" Azarashi asked as he wrapped a bandage around his arm.

Enoki laughs then shook her head at the boys. "Dad wouldn't want us doing anything too hard. He did raise the age limit on what certain missions twelve and thirteen year olds can do, right, Naruto-sensei?"

Their sensei nodded. "Mhm! Kakashi-sensei definitely did that. It is a time of peace anyways. We don't need Genin running around doing assassinations when no one is really doing anything wrong. Besides, I'm here to teach you three about teamwork and... uh... not abandoning your comrades, ya know!"

"Well, I should be doing something better! My skills are going to waste for these stupid cats!"

Naruto knocked Ame upside the head. "What skills? You froze up when the cat was running right towards you, Ame! You need to learn the fundamentals first. And that's what I'm here to teach you three!"

"Wow, Naruto teaching his first set of Genin. Can't believe I nearly missed this."

Four heads turned to the side to see a familiar head of pink hair. Enoki and Naruto beamed at the sight.

"Sakura-san!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura laughed then adjusted her hold of her clipboards. "Hello you four. Hope Naruto isn't giving you three too much trouble."

Azarashi shook his head. "Nope. We were just catching lost cats when Ame started to complain."

"Ah! You were just complaining too!"

The boys glared at one another until Enoki chimed in.

"Well, I should head to dad's office and give the cat back to his owner. You three, try not to kill each other when I'm gone, okay?" She says and waves as she walked away cooing over the white cat.

Sakura noticed how the Ame and Azarashi were staring with goo goo eyes as their teammate left. Elbowing Naruto, she motioned towards them. She learned towards him and whispers, "You need to nip that in the bud before it gets chaotic. They both like Enoki. Be a good teacher and try to keep them on the right path. We don't need history repeating itself, Naruto."

He nodded. "Later," he whispered right back and snapped his fingers to get the boys attention. "Well, we'll meet later on for more training. For now, you're excused."

Azarashi bows politely. "Thank you, Naruto-sensei. If you need me, I'll be at Ichiraku with mom and grandpa!" The young Umino boy waved and dashes off.

Ame stood his ground. "Guess I'll just... head home. See you later, Naruto-sensei," he grumbled as he walked home.

Naruto looked to Sakura and he groans. "Those three will be the death of me! If it's not one thing, it's another! And now I gotta deal with a love triangle? Kill me now, Sakura."

Sakura laughed into her fist then kissed Naruto's cheek. "You know you only have Enoki and Azarashi on your team because of Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei, right? They trust you with their kids. Ame though... I can't get a good read on him. He's new territory for me."

"Guess we'll be teaching each other about my team, mm? Oh, and, just to let you know, Ame's like me when I was younger. Loud and thinks he's the best despite having a lot of work to do, ya know?"

With a tilt of her head, Sakura gasped. "You knew that about yourself? Can't believe that. You just taught me something new," she laughed.

"What can I say? I'm not that stupid, Sakura-chan."

"No you're not, Naruto... no you're not. And I love you no matter what."


End file.
